In food or beverage service facilities which depend on personal service by waiters, waitresses or the like, one of the most aggravating inconveniences is the inability to obtain prompt service when such is needed. This situation is particularly aggravated under crowded conditions and/or where the service personnel is limited in number. In establishments where potables such as alcoholic beverages are consumed, inability to obtain a refill of one's drink is quite annoying and frustrating for the typical patron and, on occasion, can lead to arguments and other disturbances. In the typical cocktail lounge or similar establishment, the generally darkened conditions, the densely packed patrons and the high noise level all combine to make it difficult to attract the attention of the service personnel such as waitresses so that the patron is unable to obtain the desired service in replenishing consumed beverages.